mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Secretive13
Hey, 'sup? |} YOUR NEW RIGHT? I LIKE CAPITALS! Everyone in MySims Agents Hey dude, where'd you get that pic of all the characters? Can you give me the website?--Mistertrouble189 02:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I think that the website was called girlgamer.com for girl gamers. Hello hiya!! i´m A go-go sim but you can call me "Sky" or "Charlotte" or "Skyler" whatever you want O_O OMG!!! DId iu like Chaz??? Really that he´s very C U T E , and Preston too ;) Like OMG,YESSS!!! *A go-go Sim: yeah in da first game I used to think that Chaz was a lol, but I don know In My Sims Kingdom I started to like him ♥♥♥♥♥♥ I first saw Chaz in MySims Party Wii.That's when I got all interested in Chaz. *Mjm.. hE appears with a Guitar Rigth? I don´t have MS Party (Is the only one u_u) Yeah,Chaz does appear with a guitar.The first game that i ever bought was MySims Ds,but then my little sister somehow lost it.:(Then i bought mysims kingdom ds.then i actually bought mysims party wii,not the ds version,though. *Yes He apppers too in MY Sims Party DS, With A lot of others characters of Wii(more or less 24 or 25)and from My Sims (Ds) In which version do you like Chaz better:the Wii version or the Ds version? *in the Wii, cuz´ I can spend more time for talking with him ♥♥♥ =D yeah,i prefer him on the Wii,too. *Did you have the My sims Agents? I'm getting it on Nov.1.the Wii version,of course. *I got the Agents Ds first in the European version cuz my uncle gave it and the Wii a week BUT IS SO COOL!! oh WOW,you're so lucky.my dad usually buys me the games,but he didn't have enough money for the mysims Agents game yet,anyways. *Cuz my birthday is in September and he knows I´m obsesed sooo he saw it. Appart" he bought me de Dsi and i got a My sims photo AND YOU CAN PUT CHAZ IN THE PHOTOS , too Gino and Cndy I know,mySims camera,right? *Yeaps So you really think that preston is cute? *I like his eyes and his hair and i like that always mad actittud =D i totally agree. *And whats your character name? My real name is Ashley.My character's name is Amanda Jane. *Nah, mines Real is Charlotte Skyler so i use the Sky part of Skyler cool.nice name. *Yes anybody of the 8° year have my same name dats cool Wow,cool. Hello!!! Some time that don´t talk ya? Well, thans for tha Gift (of the friendship) and yes, you are to like the person that I talk more on this Wiki soooo have this as atoken of FRIENDSHIP: Thanks for make my Talk Page a looot of big haha!!--A go-go Sim 18:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) thanks soooooo much for the friend reward! *Nah, don´t tank me. You won this because you know a lil´ bout me--A go-go Sim 19:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know.So what are you doing? *Talking with friend0s of mah School. Hey have you seen the amzing WALLPAPER tht Dentface did for me? it´s in my Talk page check it out!--A go-go Sim 19:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Well, really I like a guy of 9° grade that is my neigboor (not the one who dress as violet) his name is Robert but, another girl of my street goes with him on the same class AND THEIR ARE GOOD FRIENDS that makes me mad >:( --A go-go Sim 20:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know.I've seen it.It looks really great! *I want to ask him another for my User Page with.... Chaz first, then Candy, in the middle Roxie, after Violet and last Goth B! In the Hotel it wil be RADICALL--A go-go Sim 19:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It will be so cool!!! *Hey, did iu know a person Emily on tha wiki? I start to talk with her =:D --A go-go Sim 19:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes,I know.Do you really mean that you think that I'm like your best friend? *Yes As I said, you are the person who I talk most on this Wiki you know some things about me so, yes you are like my BF on tha wiki :°) --A go-go Sim 19:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Aw,thanks!You're like my BF,too! *YahoO !!! ARe you easy to make new friends? --A go-go Sim 19:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Do you mean like on the internet or at my school? *in whatever place--A go-go Sim 19:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure,I guess.Even though I have some friends as guys,I can really shy around them sometimes,like other guys I barely know. *For me, it´s easy with boys cuz´ they know mah brothers and...... stuff after, they are friends of mine and my brother David. with girls it´s bit more complicatted know >:l --A go-go Sim 19:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know,right?Girls can be so mean sometimes at my school.For example,back in 6th brade,a clique of girls used to always make fun of me.Now in 8th grade,we're all cool now,I guess.But I'm still not sure if I could trust them. *Did you remmeber my story about the girl Danielle right? well, my friend Monique, after that I feel that i couldn´t troust in her asi used to do before the accident --A go-go Sim 19:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh,man.Oh,and you wanna know something else?The leader of the clique(her name is Natali)told me this,"If you don't rock something,you can't buy it".That girl was actually making fun of my clothes!I think that she said that on the last day of 7th grade or something. *Yes somethimes we can be very confusing --A go-go Sim 19:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) So,I'm just asking.Do you have any crushes on any boys? *nAH.. They are soo jerks!!! and gross!! they are only FRIENDS. and iou? --A go-go Sim 20:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Some of the boys in my class can be real stupid!But there is one boy who I really like.His name is Jesse. OMG,you were hurt about it or something?Because I know how you feel.My crush once said that Natali was pretty.I was really hurt! "Hello"-Comment Oh.Well,we can all be random sometimes,right? Have you had a Twin sim? *Hello, You guess what I asking on the topic rigth? well my interview for you now is...... Did you have twin sim. REspond on mah Talk Page --A go-go Sim 22:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) MySims Drama Yes,I watch your show.Why? Sim Request Hm...I guess you could make me stand to a geeky Sim or one of my bestie Sims like DJ Candy or Violet. Thanks!I'll go put this on my user page now. *Your sim looks totally Geeky, man!! i mean, I prefered the Fun (YAHOO!) But Gekky y kinda cool too. Plus, YOU SELECT A VERY VERY COOL CHARACTER "DJ CANDY" THANKS´S PAL!!--A go-go Sim 02:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) You're very welcome!!! Yeaps Blanky do great jobs!!--A go-go Sim 03:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) She did such a great job on it! Totally! *pluZ: When Candy are on a pick.. always will be radical --A go-go Sim 03:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Totally! : Hey Secretive, I ´ll be of the 3 next days my parents needz ta go to New yorK I wanna Goo!!--A go-go Sim 03:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll probably visit New York during the summer.I hope! *New York it´s very cool, I went like 5 times and IIIII love Toy R´s it´s HUGE!!! --A go-go Sim 01:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I went to New York once.First,my aunt,uncle,older cousin,and I went to eat at McDonald's,then we searched through to Toys R' Us.You were right.It is very big.It even has a Ferris wheel! HELLO. }} Yes,let us rehearse. }} I'll hurry up and check. Okay,you left at this part,"Mikaida:I have no idea what that meant!But please move on to the eyewitness account at hand"! Yes,I said this,"Secretive13:Uh,okay then.Well,I was taking a walk minding my business,when I walked pasted someone's house and I heard a scream.I decided to look through the window as quickly as I could.Then,that's when I saw...the dead victim." He should definitely say his next line.What do you think it should be? Secretive13:Well it was just for a second.I almost fainted when I saw that the victim had a sword through their head. Secretive13:Uh,okay.Then,as quickly as I could,I snuck into the house,and I looked around a bit.When I looked into the closet,I was gonna have a heart attack when I saw another dead body. Secretive13:Oh,yes.It was really horrifying to see such dead bodies and...I really don't wanna tell you how I feel about it Secretive13:Yes,the body was Yuki.And of course,she tried to bite my face.But thanks to my quickness,I was able to escape her. Secretive13:Well,it was a Saturday morning.So,I...decided to just continue my walk and think about things. Secretive13:Wait!Didn't you just hear me?I said I got away from that crazy fanged girl thanks to my quickness.Then,I quickly ran out of the house before she even had a chance to get up. Secretive13:Well,of course,I reported it to the authorities!But they somehow didn't believe my story. Secretive13:Oh,wait.Uh...what do you mean by anything interesting?